


E' solo il brivido di un attimo

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cheating, Cousin Incest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Historical References, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roma | Rome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’idea era stata pessima, e lui lo aveva anche fatto notare ma non c’è stato nulla da fare.
Relationships: Giulio di Giuliano de' Medici | Pope Clement VII/Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici
Kudos: 3





	E' solo il brivido di un attimo

L’idea era stata pessima, e lui lo aveva anche fatto notare ma non c’è stato nulla da fare.

Quando Lorenzo de’Medici si mette qualcosa in testa nessuno potrà fargli cambiare idea, Piero lo ha imparato fin da bambino. Dover dividere l’appartamento universitario con Giulio però è una tortura. All’inizio aveva pensato che la presenza di Giovanni avrebbe mitigato la presenza del bastardo ma è stato tutto inutile, Giovanni veleggia a vele spiegate verso la laurea con 110 e lode, bacio accademico e altro, inoltre passa troppo tempo fuori casa con Silvio Passerini ma non sta a Piero dover pensar male.

Giulio invece … suo padre adora Giulio come se fosse figlio suo, sua madre gli ha sempre voluto bene sebbene a bocca serrata perché per lei, un’Orsini per nascita, sopportare quello che è a tutti gli effetti un figlio postumo è tanto, e sua nonna lo ha sempre viziato perché le ricordava Giuliano, suo figlio Giuliano, non il piccolo Giuliano di cui non si ricorda mai nessuno.

Tommaso gli ha consigliato di pazientare e di trovare il lato positivo della convivenza a Roma ma Piero è giunto al limite.

Se ne rende conto quella mattina, ha lezione il pomeriggio e per questo voleva studiare ma il rumore che viene dalla stanza accanto alla sua lo disturba, perché lui e Giovanni devono avere una stanza sola mentre Giulio può dormire da solo? Tutto quello non è giusto pensa prima di chiudere il libro di statistica e battere nuovamente sulla parete, maledetto bastardo … ma chi è scopa di mattina presto pensa prima di andare alla porta dell’altro e bussare.

<< Ma che cazzo vuoi, grullo? >> gli domanda Giulio, alle sue spalle una ragazza si sta frettolosamente rivestendo cercando di non ridere.

<< Io vorrei studiare, sai … ho lezione nel pomeriggio >> replica lui, non è colpa sua se nello studio non ha mai brillato, non come Giovanni e Giulio che hanno sempre avuto 10 col minimo sforzo, persino il piccolo Giuliano è migliore di lui. Poteva andare alla Luiss ma sono stati tutti concordi nel sostenere che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, non avrebbe nemmeno passato gli esami di ammissione nemmeno se Lorenzo avesse pagato tutto il corpo docente, quindi gli tocca La Sapienza e Giulio.

<< E adesso sono le dieci, Simone se ne stava andando comunque >> dice Giulio prima che la ragazza esca di lì, non prima di scoccare a Giulio un bacio sulla guancia, pelle scura, capelli afro … il tipo di Giulio pensa Piero, gli sono sempre piaciute le ragazze di origine africana, la nonna scherzava che prima o poi avrebbe avuto un pronipote color caffellatte, su di lui e le ragazze che ha frequentato invece non ha mai scherzato. << Adorabile vero? Fa la barista in un bar vicino piazza Navona, sua madre sa fare un couscous favoloso >> aggiunge Giulio prima di ridergli in faccia, quello è troppo.

<< Tu devi smetterla … tu … tu sei quei solo perché sei il progetto caritatevole di mio padre! >> urla, Giulio riesce in tutto, Giulio è più bravo, più obbediente, Giulio non chiede mai nulla per sé, Giulio non ha bisogno di usare il suo nome o i soldi della banca, gli basta apparire perché tutti lo amino e Piero questo non lo sopporta più.

<< Pensavo ti fosse passata, quando comincerai a capire che noi due non siamo in competizione? >> lo prende in giro Giulio, non sono in competizione semplicemente perché l’altro è migliore in tutto e senza alcuno sforzo pensa amaramente Piero.

<< Tu mi hai portato via tutto, l’affetto dei miei genitori, il mio futuro, Giovanni … ti sei preso tutto Giulio Gorini >> e sa che quello farà male, Giulio non ha mai usato il nome di sua madre, non da quando è stato formalmente adottato da Lorenzo e Clarice ma Piero ha sempre saputo come fargli male, il pugno di Giulio è una giusta punizione.

<< Attento a quello che dici, dobbiamo restare in questo appartamento per i prossimi tre anni e non voglio litigare Piero, non è colpa mia se non riesci a farti amare >> replica Giulio prima che Piero lo colpisca a sua volta.

Comincia tutto così, con un pugno e uno spintone, nessuno dei due sa dire esattamente quando e chi cominci per primo il bacio, solo che erano entrambi sudati, con l’adrenalina in circolo e vicini, troppo vicini.

Giulio però sente che è la cosa giusta da fare, Piero che deve fare assolutamente qualcosa. Le loro lingue si cercano frenetiche mentre i loro corpi lottano per il controllo, cedere vuol dire per loro ammettere di avere torto e nessuno dei due lo vuole. Quasi non ricordano come arrivano sul letto di Giulio, un letto sfatto, con le coperte ancora impregnate del profumo di Simone, sanno solo che Giulio si ritrova sulla schiena mentre Piero gli è sopra, gli sta divorando il volto di baci e le sue mani lo esplorano curiose e possessive. Giulio geme nella sua bocca mentre sente le mani di Piero abbassargli i pantaloni della tuta, non è la prima volta per lui ma lo è sicuramente per Piero le cui mani si bloccano un istante prima di accarezzarlo, per fortuna non aveva messo i boxer pensa Giulio prima di cominciare a muoversi contro quelle mani. Ha fatto con Simone fino a dieci minuti prima ma ha pur sempre vent’anni e sente come se Piero ne avesse bisogno.

Non lo ha mai fatto con un ragazzo, cazzo e ora cosa deve fare si dice Piero mentre continua a toccare Giulio, quello gli piace ma poi … perché tutta a lui eppure non riesce ad impedirsi di gemere, non si è mai sentito così bene, Giulio è suo, tutto suo e lui l’avrà, ad ogni costo.

<< Aspettami qui >> sussurra Giulio prima di alzarsi e lasciare la stanza, sembra quasi uno scherzo. Lui farebbe un simile scherzo aggiunge la sua mente, ah quasi la sensazione che dietro la porta ci sia tutta la sua famiglia prona a ridere, i suoi genitori, sua nonna Lucrezia, il piccolo Giuliano, Giuliano tornato dalla tomba, le sue sorelle, le sue zie con i mariti, tutti loro pronti a prendersi gioco di lui.

Giulio per fortuna torna subito e ha con sé una bottiglietta di lubrificante e preservativi ma dove …

<< Giovanni, lui e Silvio stanno insieme dal liceo ma non vuole farlo sapere, inoltre io ho finito i miei e la farmacia più vicina è a due chilometri >> lo informa Giulio prima di tornare baciarlo e Piero questa volta risponde con un evidente entusiasmo. Resta senza parole nel sentire il gemito di Giulio quando questi comincia a prepararsi, ha la sensazione di non essere il primo ragazzo di Giulio ma non gli interessa.

<< Vuoi … insomma … >> quella visione sta mandando delle scosse elettriche al suo bassoventre, se solo …

<< No, … è così bello … mi piace farlo da solo … anche con gli altri >> ansima Giulio prima di aprire velocemente il preservativo e metterglielo addosso con gesti veloce, quel contatto lo manda al manicomio, Piero non sa più cosa pensare.

È Giulio che fa tutto, Giulio si sistema sopra di lui, Giulio spreme una dose generosa di lubrificante sul suo sesso, Giulio si siede letteralmente sul suo cazzo facendosi scappare un gemito di dolore misto a piacere prima di fermarsi, e Piero vorrebbe solamente muoversi, non pensava di averle bisogno ma lo vuole, vuole tutto e lo vuole subito.

<< Tutto bene? >> chiede, non ha mai provato e deve sicuramente fare male.

<< Meravigliosamente … dammi tempo >> risponde Giulio prima di poggiare le mani sul suo torace, poi comincia lentamente a muoversi e di nuovo il cervello di Piero va in cortocircuito, black out, error 404: Page don’t found e tanto altro.

Ricorda solo di aver portato le mani sulle natiche di Giulio e di aver stretto con forza mentre l’altro si scopava letteralmente sul suo cazzo, non sa quando lo ha preso e ha invertito le posizioni, solo che Giulio lo ha lasciato fare mentre muoveva pigramente il bacino e lui lo scopava con spinte profonde, non si era mai sentito così. Giulio ride tra un bacio e l’altro prima di portare la sua mano nuovamente sul suo cazzo e mostrargli come si fa. È grosso, pesante e stilla gocce calde e Piero vorrebbe tanto prenderlo in bocca e sentirlo nella sua gola ma … dopo, quello dopo. Per il momento si accontenta di fotterlo mentre ridono e si baciano, i loro corpi uniti, le mani che si sfiorano e l’orgasmo che lentamente lo pervade, in quell’istante non esistono le rivalità, non esistono i suoi fallimenti o i successi Giulio, esistono solamente loro due.

<< Cazzo … cazzo >>, passi il sesso gay ma … l’altro è pur sempre suo cugino, cazzo!

<< Shh … dormi, poi usciamo a mangiare qualcosa e vai a lezione >> lo conforta Giulio mentre riposano ancora abbracciati.

<< Ah, tu non esci di qui, e chi ti molla più? >> risponde Piero prima di cercare nuovamente la bocca di Giulio, la risata euforica di Giulio si perde tra le sue labbra.

Quando Giovanni torna a casa verso le cinque di pomeriggio non riesce a trattenere una risata, scrive un messaggio veloce per Silvio e poi va a bussare alla porta, i suoi genitori si infurieranno ma a quello penseranno dopo. << Bimbi, sono tornato, smettetela di ciulare e alzatevi! >> urla, i giovani d’oggi sono così prevedibili.

**Author's Note:**

> au modern ma ci sono comunque alcuni historyfact, sono troppo historical nerd per trascurarli
> 
> \- Silvio Passerini fu un cardinale, un letterato e secondo le malelingue romane il compagno di Leone X, al secolo Giovanni de'Medici  
> \- Giulio di Giuliano ebbe un figlio da una serva africana conosciuta nei documenti come Simonetta, ho deciso di trasformarla in un più moderno Simone, alla francese  
> \- Nato poco dopo la mrote dello zio omonimo, Giuliano de'Medici, poi duca di Nemours, fu l'ultimo figlio di Lorenzo e Clarice  
> \- Lorenzo aveva 3 sorelle: Maria, Bianca e Lucrezia detta Nannina, lui e Clarice ebbero 10 figli, tra cui due gemelli morti alla nascita e oltre a Maddelan nacquero anche Lucrezia, Luisa e Contessina


End file.
